Entre el odio y el amor
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Un pasado que ella desconoce... Un hecho que lo marcó sin compasión... Un deseo que lo consume en lo más profundo... ¿Podrá la venganza destruir el amor? AU. SasuHina.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Nana Uchiha S (antes FerCervella), hermana y amiga en el foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-AU.**_

_**-Ligero OoC (muy ligero ;D)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ENTRE EL ODIO Y EL AMOR_

_._

_Prólogo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_oOoOo SASUKE oOoOo_

_No se puede prolongar lo inevitable…_

Levanté los ojos de la carta, observando incluso a la distancia la tambaleante gota de sudor que resbalaba por la rugosa frente de aquel tipo. Se removió en el asiento, desbordando inquietud, y se pasó los dedos por toda la extensión del grasiento cabello.

"_Pobrecillo"_, pensé, apretando los labios con ligereza para ocultar la sonrisa.

El canturreante "_tic, tac_" del lejano reloj de pared era lo único que competía contra el silencio, luchando de manera furiosa, buscando nada más que la sumisión. Un carraspeo se escuchó a mi lado y con el rabillo del ojo distinguí el movimiento de mi acompañante. Su mirada se halló con la mía, reflejando en el fondo un oscuro temor.

—Maudit Uchiha —bramó el hombre frente a mí después de un largo rato—. Les deux sont un couple de démons. Bâtards Damn! Au diable les fois que je accepté le pari cette barre! Ni croire laisser gagner cette! Aurais-je entendu des idiots?!

Observé seriamente al sujeto, enarcando una ceja con incredulidad, y bajé la mano hasta el pequeño montón, aferrando una carta entre índice y pulgar, ladeando el rostro hacia la derecha en un movimiento sutil.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —pregunté apenas abriendo la boca, lamentando en parte mi ignorancia. El francés no era mi fuerte. Volví la vista a la carta, admirando la suertuda adquisición. Justo lo que necesitaba.

El semblante de Shisui aún estaba surcado por la sorpresa —la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados—, y transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que consiguiera recuperarse y procesar mi cuestionamiento.

—Eh… Él dijo… —mi primo dudó, algo poco común. Ver a Shisui sin habla era algo inusual—. Él dijo… dijo que no le caemos bien.

Solté un bufido, luchando contra la risa que se avecinaba mientras sacaba una carta más y la colocaba sobre la mesa. Ya casi. Sólo una más.

—No me importa si no le caemos bien —dije con acritud—. Lo que en verdad me interesa es lo que podemos obtener de él… —sonreí de medio lado, sin ocultar para nada la malicia que vislumbraba mi gesto—. La hacienda de Francia será mía.

En ese instante pude oír claramente el castañeo de los incisivos del hombre al hacer chocar su brillante dentadura. Él sabía lo que yo había dicho, por supuesto que sí, y si no lo sabía por lo menos lograba intuirlo.

—Sasuke… —me llamó Shisui, bajando su voz de manera periódica—. ¿No crees que estás arriesgando demasiado esas acciones? ¿Qué vas a hacer si las pierdes?

—Tú tranquilo, ¿sí? Yo voy a ganar —lo corté sin miramientos—. No te apresures. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Mi vista se encontró con la del sujeto francés, y el odio que flotaba en él fue más que perceptible. Mi yo interno saltó de gozo.

"_Ódiame… Sí, ódiame, como si me importara"._

—Bien, caballeros —habló en esta ocasión el anfitrión—, llegó el momento de mostrar sus cartas.

El momento decisivo. Shisui se removió a mi lado, mirándome de manera alternada con el anfitrión. Tenía miedo, eso era más que obvio, pero yo no cedería por nada. Mi triunfo era inminente.

—Muy bien, comencemos entonces —dictaminó, observando al hombre que se encontraba a su derecha.

Uno a uno fueron develando sus cartas, regalando las propiedades apostadas como si no fueran más que juguetes. Al final sólo quedamos el francés y yo. Con deliberada lentitud bajó sus ases, mostrando una escalera de color rojo. Me envaré en mi lugar, sorprendido, y el tipo se cruzó de brazos por encima de la mesa, mirándome de manera arrogante y como si preguntara _"¿Qué puedes hacer contra eso?"_. Mis labios se convirtieron en una línea recta. En verdad era muy bueno.

—¿Sasuke? —me llamó Shisui otra vez. El pelinegro había comenzado a sudar con descontrol.

Suspiré.

—Shisui…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —mi primo se alteró en ese momento, traspasándome con sus oscuras pupilas—. ¿Sasuke? ¡¿No me digas que…?!

—Lo siento por ti… —musité en un hilo de voz.

—¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Cómo que lo sientes?! —su cara de por sí pálida se tornó más blanca que la de un fantasma; vaya que había explotado—. ¡¿Qué rayos crees que vamos a hacer con la empresa?! ¡¿Qué rayos vas a decirle a Itachi?!

—Lo siento por ti… —repetí, palmeando su hombro con energía—… porque tendré que mandarte a Francia para organizar los preparativos de la nueva sucursal Uchiha —los ojos de Shisui se abrieron de manera desmesurada. Me giré a la mesa y mostré las cartas con ímpetu—. En su honor, caballeros…, una flor imperial.

—¿F…f… flor imperial?

—Y el ganador de la partida, señores —anunció el anfitrión casi con desgana—, es el joven Uchiha.

—¡Sí! —golpeé la mesa con la mano, sonriendo con una pizca de burla.

—¡Ganaste! —Shisui me sacudió sin descanso—. ¡Ganaste! Condenado suertudo. Tu amuleto o lo que sea que hayas usado sirvió.

—Yo no creo en amuletos —le dije, arreglando mi saco negro con la mano—. La suerte la forma uno mismo —recalqué mientras me ponía de pie.

_La suerte la forma uno mismo_. Nada podía ser más cierto que eso. Estaba a pocos pasos de cumplir una de mis metas de oro, una de las más cultivadas en lo profundo de mi alma, y en un aparte completamente distinto estaba… ella.

El francés, aún sin creerlo, se levantó de la mesa violentamente, mirando desencajado mis cartas.

—Comment est-ce possible?! —la voz de aquel hombre rayaba en la histeria—. Ils ont triché! Damn!

Él me acuchilló con sus ojos, midiéndome de pies a cabeza, y alcancé a identificar sus asesinas intenciones al verlo acercarse a mí con el gesto oscurecido.

—Debemos irnos —apresuré a Shisui, tomando los contratos y propiedades apostadas de la mesa para dar vuelta y retirarme.

—Sí, claro —mi primo comprendió de inmediato la situación y me siguió, procurando mantener la distancia entre aquel tipo y yo.

Subimos rápidamente por las escaleras, saliendo de nuevo al exclusivo bar por el que habíamos entrado. El hombre nos seguía de cerca, por lo que me apresuré a cruzar el lugar, serpenteando entre las mesas de cristal y las sillas elegantemente colocadas. Shisui apretó el paso, dándome alcance, y sacó el teléfono segundos antes de salir por las puertas.

—Llama al chofer, rápido —le ordené, vigilando el interior del bar con cautela. A ese hombre no le convenía seguirme, claro que no, a menos que deseara ser pulverizado.

—Eso hago —me respondió sin más, aún con el auricular en el oído—. Estás loco, Sasuke —declaró apenas conteniendo la risa de júbilo—. Fue una suerte que ganaras…

—Sí, claro, una suerte… —una voz sonó a mis espaldas, deteniéndome justo cuando iba a responder.

"_¡Oh, mierda!"_

—¡Itachi, primo! —le habló Shisui, tratando de sonreír de manera natural—. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —respondió secamente. Permanecí inmóvil, aún dándole la espalda. No quería ver su cara. Shisui bajó la vista—. Sigo esperando una respuesta… —la voz de mi hermano dejaba entrever su furia contenida—. ¿No se supone que sales con él para vigilar que no haga… _tonterías_? —inquirió dirigiéndose de forma exclusiva a mi primo—. ¿Qué hacían los dos solos en un lugar como este?

—Vamos, Itachi… —trató de razonar el pelinegro mayor.

—Sabes que las acciones de la empresa no son juguetes, Sasuke… —ahora ya se dirigía a mí. Genial—. No eres un niño como para que necesites que te diga estas cosas.

Resoplé, ligeramente molesto. Lo que más odiaba en todo el mundo era que me regañaran, y resultaba mucho peor cuando _él_ lo hacía.

—Era un negocio… —me defendí, dándole la cara por fin. Su ceja izquierda estaba levemente alzada, vistiendo el típico traje gris plomo, esbozando ese gesto que lograba atemorizar de manera tan efectiva—. Yo lo estaba manejando, y salió bien.

—Yo lo supervisé, Itachi —intervino Shisui—. Tranquilo, no hubo nada que lamentar.

—¿Negocio? ¿Nada que lamentar? —repitió mi hermano con escepticismo—. Vaya, pues qué suerte la nuestra… En lugar de estar haciendo negocios en un bar, deberías continuar revisando los puntos fundamentales de la oferta para la licitación.

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo. ¡La licitación! ¡No puedo creer que la haya olvidado!

—Acabas de recordarlo, ¿verdad? —Itachi me fulminó con la mirada mientras me mostraba el portafolio negro.

—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunté.

—Veinte minutos.

¡Carajo! Ya faltaba muy poco. ¡No llegaría!

—Vamos —musité con prisa, tomando el portafolio e introduciéndome rápidamente en el asiento del conductor del coche. Itachi me siguió, entrando por el lado del copiloto y cerrando de un portazo.

—Si le pisas hasta los ciento treinta por hora quizá logres llegar… ¡Suerte! —gritó Shisui desde la acera, pero su voz resultó ahogada por el taladrante ronroneo del motor al arrancar y al acelerar en la curva.

.

.

.

_oOoOo HINATA oOoOo_

.

Me miré de nueva cuenta en el espejo, apreciando esa extraña imagen que aparecía frente a mí. Nunca me habían gustado los colores demasiado oscuros pero, tal y como me decían en algunas ocasiones, el negro no era del todo malo. Ese traje se veía bastante ajustado, pese a estar especialmente hecho a mi talla. Jamás lo había usado, y traerlo puesto en ese instante se sentía muy… extraño. ¿Debía llevar el pelo suelto, o amarrado? No lo sabía. Quizá una coleta alta… o un moño… o a lo mejor no hacía falta. Un golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta me distrajo.

—Señorita Hinata, su padre y su primo la esperan en la sala —me habló Ko desde el otro lado del umbral.

—V-voy… Gracias, Ko —respondí, incapaz de contener el delatante temblor de mi voz.

Ya no existía nada que pudiera hacer. Tomé mi bolso de la cama y eché un último vistazo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, medité sobre lo que tenía que hacer. En esa cuestión no había ni pies ni cabeza, en especial con la rapidez y extrañeza con la que se habían dado los hechos…

"—_Tu hermana está indispuesta —dijo mi padre._

—_¿Indispuesta? —pregunté, ligeramente preocupada. ¿Hanabi estaba indispuesta? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Sakura, sentada de manera serena a mi lado, me miró con la confusión pintada en las facciones._

—_Sí —respondió él sin inmutarse, y la molestia en su tono se hizo evidente—, y es por eso que necesito a alguien que la cubra en su importante papel de hoy. No podemos perder —declaró, traspasándome con sus ojos tan idénticos a los míos—. Tú._

—_¿Y-yo? —mi voz era poco más que incrédula. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que elegirme a mí?—. Padre, yo no…_

—_Neji te acompañará —me interrumpió dándose la vuelta. Sus ropas con el símbolo de la familia Hyuuga grabado en la espalda eran impecables—. No acepto objeciones —murmuró al final, dando por terminada corta la discusión". _

—Hasta que veo que te apresuras —dijo una voz, sacándome de mi repentina ensoñación.

Mi papá se encontraba en la sala, de pie junto a mi primo Neji. No me dedicó una mirada, y simplemente se limitó a entregarme los papeles bien acomodados en un folder de cuero negro.

—Espero que no me decepciones —murmuró mi padre de manera directa—. El destino de la empresa Hyuuga depende de este triunfo.

En ese momento sentí la roca de la responsabilidad que me aplastaba con fiereza, derrumbándome hasta el suelo. Las piernas me temblaron, amenazando con perder por completo la fuerza en cualquier instante.

"_Tranquila, Hinata. Tú puedes hacer esto. No es la gran cosa"._

Tomé la documentación respectiva, apretándola con firmeza bajo el brazo mientras me dirigía a la salida.

—Por favor, Neji —habló mi padre en voz baja—, no permitas que lo eche a perder. Por favor.

Me mordí el labio, soportando el golpe bajo que su frase me había lanzado. Nunca fue suficiente. Todo lo que yo hacía jamás lograba ser lo suficientemente bueno a sus ojos.

"_El arte es sólo un pasatiempo, nada más". _

Eso era lo que mi padre decía.

"_Si eres bueno en algo, hazlo. No desaproveches un talento"._

Casi sonreí al recordar aquella frase que el atractivo extraño había pronunciado con sus labios de seda. Una parte de mi cabeza se preguntó qué me diría él en este mismo momento. ¿Alguna otra frase útil? ¿O simplemente sonreiría y guardaría silencio, observando con sus ojos color carbón?

—No se preocupe, tío Hiashi —le respondió Neji—. La negociación será más que fructífera, se lo aseguro —afirmó antes de seguirme y alcanzarme.

Ko ordenó que se abrieran las puertas de la cochera mientras uno de los tantos coches de mi padre se preparaba para salir. El interior del auto olía a perfume masculino; un coctel bastante asfixiante que te envolvía por completo. Mis ojos permanecieron fijos en el cristal polarizado hasta que el chofer arrancó y se dispuso a tomar la carretera.

—Primo Neji… —susurré, manteniendo la vista en mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo. Casi podía sentir el rubor de las mejillas, caliente e incómodo—… Yo no estoy segura de poder…

—Lo harás —me alentó el castaño—. Yo estaré contigo, y podrás conseguirlo.

Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con la diminuta sonrisa que me dedicaba. Tratándose de él, ese simple gesto significaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera creería. Liberé el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones.

—Gracias… primo Neji.

.

.

.

_oOoOo SASUKE oOoOo_

_._

Tragué saliva con lentitud, buscando todavía recuperar el aliento que había perdido en la reciente carrera. Itachi tomó asiento a mi lado, acomodando el portafolio sobre la mesa circular de negociación. El resto de las empresas todavía continuaban arribando. Eché un vistazo a la competencia. Dos o tres candidatos llamaron mi atención por su porte y la tranquilidad con la que se presentaban. Sin embargo, la asociación principal, y la única razón por la cual mis sueños se convertían en pesadillas con tan sólo cerrar quedamente los párpados, aún no estaba presente.

_"Serenidad, Sasuke"_, me reprendí, adoptando casi al instante un gesto frío y sin emoción. Ya llegarían. Por nada del mundo podrían perderse el evento.

—Todo está listo —anunció Itachi en voz baja—. Si esa licitación no se hace nuestra con esta oferta, no será de nadie.

Hice una mueca ante su afirmación, preparándome mentalmente para el debate. Esto era lo mío. Para ello había estudiado, sacrificado y duplicado esfuerzos... Sólo para verlos en la ruina.

—Nada me impedirá ganar esa licitación —murmuré—. Este es el primer paso para ver al hombre de ojos blancos... caer.

La última palabra escapó de mi boca en un susurro casi extinguido. Había perdido la cuenta de lo que decía, porque justo frente a mí, empujando con delicadeza las puertas de cristal, la chica de hermoso cabello azulado, Hinata, apareció y se adentró en el lugar, seguida por un hombre alto y de pelo castaño. ¿Qué hacía Hinata aquí, y vestida de esa manera? Fruncí el ceño, confundido. El hombre encargado de la ubicación se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—Bienvenidos, sean bienvenidos —saludó de manera cordial a ambos jóvenes. El castaño tomó a Hinata del codo, sin soltarla ni un instante. Rechiné los dientes. ¿Quién era él?

—Un placer, señor —respondió la chica con amabilidad, y el habitual sonrojo invadió su cara. Me enfadé conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué cada detalle de su existencia no pasaba desapercibido ante mis ojos. Ella aún no me había visto—. Hinata Hyuuga.

_Hinata Hyuuga._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

Una bomba estalló frente a mí, golpeándome con una fuerza monstruosa. Sin darme cuenta me puse de pie.

—¿Hyuuga? —mi voz sonaba irreconocible, deformada por la incredulidad.

Ella había dicho Hyuuga.

Hasta ese momento ella volteó, sorprendiéndose al encontrarme ahí. El joven castaño me evaluó con la mirada, y de inmediato supo quién era yo. Los ojos del muchacho eran iguales a los de Hinata, diferentes quizá en la forma y el tamaño.

—¿Sasuke? —la voz de Hinata seguía siendo dulce, calmada.

—Hyuuga... —pronuncié el apellido con asco y veneno, sintiendo el escozor en la punta de la lengua. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Todo encajaba. Sabía que sus ojos me eran familiares, pero yo no quería creerlo. Ella era una Hyuuga... y mi enemiga también.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OwO!... Bueno, aquí vengo con una historia medio rara nwn… Es una especie de remix de una novela (o teleserie) que vi en la TV hace mucho :3… Espero que la disfruten mucho, especialmente tú, Nana-nee-chan nwn/… ya sabes, con mucho cariño para ti :***_

_**Es un long fic, obviamente, y con suerte no será de más de 10 capítulos. Sólo una cosita chiquitita: ¡no presión, please! ;n;**_

_**Es todo :3… y no se olviden de los reviews nwn/**_

_**Mina-chan.**_


End file.
